


A Safe Place

by narutoniue



Series: Lonashipping Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Lonashipping Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoniue/pseuds/narutoniue
Summary: Part 2 of GladMoon WeekTheme: Nerine





	A Safe Place

It started a week after Moon left for a sabbatical from the Pokemon League. Gladion was fast asleep when suddenly the doorbell rang. He checked his phone to see it was only one in the morning. Grudgingly, he got out up bed and headed downstairs to see what idiot had the audacity to bother him this late at night. He opened the door, ready to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind, but the sight stopped him.

In front of him was Moon, her eyes distant, visibly shivering. Her arms and legs were marked with scratches and bruises. Her voice trembling, she asked, "Can I come in?"

Gladion wordlessly stepped aside and Moon stepped into the foyer, removing her shoes, before heading into the living room. Seeing her still shivering, Gladion grabbed a blanket and tossed it over her. She wrapped it tightly around herself. 

"Do you want something warm to drink?"

Moon nodded, and Gladion went into the kitchen to start some hot water for tea. As he waited for it to heat up, Gladion returned to the living room and sat across from her, and observed her silently. Moon was staring at something in the distance, oblivious to the person watching her. After a few minutes, Gladion spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Moon's eyes slowly focused on him. She slowly shook her head.

The tea kettle began to whistle, so Gladion stood up to attend to it. After pouring some water into a mug and dropping in a tea bag, he returned to Moon, setting the mug in front of her on the coffee table. Moon slowly shifted an arm out of the blanket to retrieve the cup of tea. Gladion noticed some of the cuts and bruises were already days old. Moon silently sipped on the tea. Lifting her eyes to meet Gladion's, she finally spoke. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

And this is how it started. Moon moved in with Gladion. Well, temporarily. If the circumstances weren't so dire, Gladion knew he would be teased by Lillie and Hau. Everyone knew of Gladion's crush on Moon except Moon herself. But he also knew he was in no place for a relationship, even if Moon liked him back. Rebuilding Aether after his mother nearly destroyed it was still a work in process 3 years later.

Gladion had no idea where Moon went. Sometimes she came home late at night the same day, sometimes she would be gone multiple days. But she always returned visibly shaken, with new bruises and marks, shivering until she calmed down. Gladion was primarily concerned for Moon's health. Whatever she was involved in, it was clearly dangerous, both physically and mentally. Gladion suspected it was some secret mission, given to Moon by Interpol, but all those assignments were classified. And Moon was too loyal to even give a hint as to what she was involved in.

After the second nightmare that Moon woke up screaming from, Gladion insisted that Moon sleep in his bed. This seemed to help calm her down, though it was clear she was still haunted by something, based on her restless sleeping patterns. He would wrap his arms around her until she would fall asleep, and sometimes he too, found himself dozing off better with Moon nearby.

Gladion desperately wanted to help, but Moon told him there was nothing he could do. It was her job to take care of. Though sometimes, Gladion felt that there was more to it, as Moon would refuse to meet his eyes.

One month later, Moon arrived home, beyond exhausted. Gladion barely caught her before she collapsed in the foyer. He carried her to the couch, and gently placed the blanket around her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. He was about to head to the kitchen to grab his phone when he felt a tug on his sweatshirt. Glancing behind him, he saw Moon looking up at him, her eyes tired and scared.

"Can you please just stay with me for a bit?"

Gladion sat down next to Moon, wrapping his arms around her. Moon snuggled closer to Gladion, and her breaths became more steady. He sighed. "I wish I could do something."

Moon tried to look up at him, but exhaustion was setting in. "You already are." She murmured. "Knowing I can return to a safe place with you here is everything."


End file.
